


宇霖 | 健身期结束

by ruby8915



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby8915/pseuds/ruby8915





	宇霖 | 健身期结束

抱着欢欢躺在沙发上的杨孟霖，看着手机日历上今天自己设定的特别标示，脑里闪过某些特别画面，一股的害羞起来，逗弄着在怀里的欢欢，“欢欢，你爹地他会不会记得呢？”

 

杨孟霖会冒出这句话不是没理由的，施柏宇学业忙，工作多，有空闲的时间就回到学校赶毕业门槛，而他自己也好不到哪里去，工作档期排到10月，拍新剧录配音拍广告，因为越界而红了起来的知名度，邀约工作不断，甚至有些超出自己的负荷，但想了想，从拍小短剧到一句台词也没有的配角一直到现在的走红，晃了晃头拿起欢欢的小玩具，跟欢欢玩起不专注的丢玩具捡玩具的游戏。杨孟霖抬头看时间还充裕，原本今天的拍戏工作也因为剧本有些问题而延期，把欢欢放在被小栅栏围住的空间，之后去洗了澡，进卧房锁门，沐浴乳的香味扩散在空间里。

 

杨孟霖有些懊恼，当时怎么不让施柏宇自己解决呢，还在那时候答应了回想起来都不堪的内容。脱下短裤松懒的躺在床上，也因为刚刚想着那晚的记忆，阴茎微微抬头，拔下没戴隐眼而戴的眼镜，拉出放在床下的置物箱，拿起简单外包装的瓶子，挤了点在手上，拉开内裤握住阴茎撸动起来，闭上眼，都是施柏宇的画面，在射精快感前松开手，喘着气脸上潮红，翻过身，手慢慢的往洞口去，肠液润湿在洞口，毫无阻力，小幅度的手指抽插，渐渐有了快感，在呻吟声要叫出之际，杨孟霖咬住手指，空气中染着不平常的味道，才休息下，就听到欢欢的叫声，门口传来已解锁的声音。

 

慌慌张张的把东西收进置物箱里，杨孟霖赶紧用棉被盖住自己，侧过身装出睡着的模样，手机被紧张感刺激的手随意放置在床头上，没多久，听到卧房被钥匙转开的声响，施柏宇裸着洗好澡的上半身，散发一股香气，蹑手蹑脚把手机放在杨孟霖手机旁，把人罩在自己的影子底下，看着杨孟霖的睡颜，施柏宇细小的笑声传进身下人的心里，就这样维持了五分钟。

 

“啊呀，施柏宇你，怎么这么早来，还洗好澡”杨孟霖受不住被罩住的压迫感，不开心的睁开眼，对上面前的人双眼，挥了挥手打在施柏宇的手臂上，“明明知道我没睡，又在那边看，不会说一下「别装了」，这样也很贱，施柏宇”手揉捏着棉被，低下眼眸，不跟上面的人对视。

 

施柏宇抿了抿嘴唇，想说什么之际，听到了欢欢的叫声，杨孟霖才刚想起来去看看，准备拉开棉被突然意识到刚刚脱下的短裤来不及穿上，身后的黏腻还没收拾，硬生生的把棉被拉了回来，有些逃避施柏宇疑惑的目光，小小都声音告诉他“你可以去帮我看看欢欢吗？”对方没有问什么，就撑起身体，快速的去客厅看了欢欢，杨孟霖想起身收拾，却感觉到施柏宇似乎安顿好欢欢，洗完手准备进来，原本的计划都没了，懊恼的咬着手指，果不其然没多久裸着上身的人就回来了，时间快到杨孟霖有些懵。

 

又重新回到同样的姿势，施柏宇撑在杨孟霖两侧，神情在期待着什么，想拉开杨孟霖的棉被却被按住手，看着这反应，施柏宇有些知道他为什么不去看欢欢而叫他去的原因了，手更大力的想把被子拉开“我拉开还是你自己说”，杨孟霖慢慢的拉开一点的棉被“我自己弄了，所以只剩内裤，你太早来害我来不及的收拾自己，都怪你”，那人只是拉开棉被挤在底下人的双腿之间拿开棉被，手从耳朵揉捻，一直到脸颊又到了嘴唇附近，摸着被形容为温温的软软的很有弹性的唇瓣，下一秒就把手伸进杨孟霖的嘴里，对方也知道他想做什么，就顺着他的意思，舌头开始舔着洗完手冰凉温度的手指，每当施柏宇想要抽出，用两块唇瓣紧紧的吸住，抽插速度越来越快速，口水来不及的吞入，顺着嘴角低落在脖颈上，施柏宇抽出手指换上了自己的吻，急促的呼吸传对方口中，手指从侧身慢慢的往蜜穴探入，果然如身体主人所说，湿润，不疾不徐的抽插只不过换了地方，连刚刚好不容易沉寂下去杨孟霖没发泄出来的的阴茎都开始抬头，把内裤撑起高度，甚至在内裤表面都有被染湿的迹象。

 

在杨孟霖想叫施柏宇干他之际，那人突然停止动作。杨孟霖看着他起身脱下短裤，内裤被勃起的阴茎撑起，脱掉，那人手撸动几下，便又回到床上，这次双腿跪在杨孟霖胸膛两侧，阴茎靠近着杨孟霖的嘴唇，有意无意的触碰，施柏宇用别于一般的声调说道“孟霖，帮我舔舔”说毕，也没听到回答，就感受到阴茎传来一阵温热，杨孟霖抬起头用舌头从轻碰着龟头，到张嘴吸吮舔着前端，也许因为姿势的关系，所以没办法整根含入，不过施柏宇也没强迫他，渐渐的施柏宇有些得不到满足，开始扶着杨孟霖的头快速的来回摆动，阴茎有了想射精的欲望，在一个之际，抽出嘴，射在了脖颈有些则在脸上。

 

“施柏宇”刚口交完就感到自己的阴茎被嘴含住，熟悉且有技巧的来回舔弄，时不时按住龟头，又有时磨蹭，“很脏…恩…你起开…恩…要射了…恩”说完，施柏宇才刚停止舔嗜，就看到白色的液体洒落在自己的腹部上。高潮完不久的杨孟霖还没缓过来，就被那人抬起双腿，洞口被阴茎来回磨蹭，不久就感到被阴茎插入的感觉，“恩…恩…好热…恩…”异物的进入让杨孟霖不自觉的收缩了蜜穴，阴茎也有些不满足，伸手摸向挺立的阴茎，一只手开始上下撸动，而另一只手偷偷的摸上发痒的乳头，从乳晕按压到乳头打转，全身的快感让羞耻心涌上心头，咬着唇不想让呻吟声露出。

 

“干，杨孟霖，你真的很淫荡，还把我的阴茎咬的这么紧”看到杨孟霖抚摸的景象，忍不住的说出话来，身下的阴茎也更肿大，抽插速度也快了一倍，“啊啊…不要…恩…啊…”整身泛起粉红，杨孟霖憋不住的呻吟声，响起在施柏宇的心中，身下一紧，射精在了杨孟霖的体内，而杨孟霖也高潮，还没喘过气息，施柏宇又开始抽动，这次把杨孟霖的脚弯曲起来，倾身叫他抱着双脚，又交换了几个深吻，让杨孟霖都眼神有些迷茫，“不要…不要…停…恩…”咪起双眼，避开炽热的目光，施柏宇一下一下的放慢速度，用力的撞在敏感点上，又装不知道的问说“不要什么，孟霖”又舔了舔乳头，电流般让杨孟霖没办法专心回答，只能暂时抛开所有的想拒绝，更努力配合着施柏宇。

 

他们好久好久都没这样了，要麻就像上一次草草的结束，不然就是两人累的提不起劲，勉勉强强的把车停在小巷，在黑暗中，吻着对方，灯光是足了，可是气氛似乎都有点少。

 

杨孟霖稍微分了神，在想他们之间的事，“啊啊…轻点…恩…施柏宇你…”完美的被施柏宇抓到了，有些沉下脸“分心了，在想什么”嗓子带着魅力，似是要把人吞没般，身下的动作却毫无章法的摆动，想回答的人被这改变的节奏，受不住的想射精，时轻时缓，有时又撞击在敏感点上，杨孟霖想叫那人轻点，一鼓作气的撑起上半身，手也顺势离开双腿，马上的勾住对方的脖子，也因为动了身体，快感涌起，被挤压在两人之间的阴茎，射出了液体，缓了几口气才靠在对方的肩膀处，动作也停了下来“你是吃了多少醋，每一下都干的那么用力，都被你撞坏了，柏宇，轻一点，都答应你给你干到爽了，还有啊…我刚刚是在想…”面对杨孟霖的话，对方开始回到原本的动作却有减轻了力道，示意着要他继续说下去，“想…我们真的很不容易”施柏宇的速度频率，习惯了的杨孟霖，可以说出不夹杂着呻吟声的字句，说话的人更靠近对方，吻了一个吻，很真挚的凝望对方。

 

吻落下，施柏宇却退了出去，昂首的阴茎在胯下挺立，杨孟霖的不满，显现在手套弄着自己的阴茎，“你很欲求不满吗？孟霖”施柏宇摸着他练起来的胸肌，也收到了那人回的白眼“滚”，手扶着对方躺平的腰翻身，沿着光滑的背脊抚摸，轻靠在耳旁，“你自己弄给我看，我满意了，才把这”停顿，把阴茎碰了碰圆润的屁股“给你”，亲了亲耳朵，就靠在床头看着杨孟霖。

 

趴着的人默默的把手舔湿，把手插进了蜜穴，“恩…不够…恩…在深一点…恩…老公”说出淫荡的话语，眼神紧闭不想看见施柏宇，身体却很诚实， “柏宇…恩…不够…呜呜…摸…恩…摸…”不满足于手指，只能跨在床头那人的身上，不经意的压座在施柏宇阴茎的上方前后摆动，又在他耳窝处浅吻了几口，温热的温度刺激着，

“柏宇，老公，我好痒，治治你的孟霖，好不”杨孟霖去掉了所有坚持，他真的需要被满足，虽然一开始只是答应施柏宇做到爽，却被撩拨成他受不了急需被疼爱。听着杨孟霖说出的话，还有那没节奏的喘息，阴茎又硬了几分，只是先揉捏着圆润的屁股，时不时的轻打，没知会的情况下，含住了杨孟霖的乳头，嘴吸住小红肿的乳头，有时又用牙齿轻磨，惹得杨孟霖一阵昂起头，原以为不久施柏宇挺立的阴茎就会进入，却迟迟等不到。

就听到了施柏宇先是拍打他的臀部“说些淫荡的话，恩，孟霖”，杨孟霖已经被挑逗的无法自己，身体需要情人的安慰，只能说出情欲的要求“老公…好想要你进来，恩…老公…啊”被阴茎没有知会的插入，生理泪水低落在脸庞，施柏宇也发出低沉的声音，阴茎被温暖的洞包紧，吻上杨孟霖的唇，并且可以感觉到对方的唇被吻肿了，放轻了动作，取而代之的是舌头舔上肿起的嘴唇，身下的动作让杨孟霖不得不紧紧抓住对方的肩膀，“孟霖，看着我”声音从上方传来，杨孟霖原本低下头的姿势听到了声音，已经没有思考的余地，只能忍着想要射精的快感，与施柏宇对视，“我爱你”，才觉得太浪漫，施柏宇突然快速的抽插，原本就有的感觉更加强烈，在杨孟霖终于受不住下射精，而施柏宇也在几十下之后，没拔出阴茎的射在里面。

 

全身泛红的躺在施柏宇怀里的人，喘着大口的气“我好累，恩…”里面的精液感强烈，想挤出身外，却被堵着很不好受，想起身却还是被人压住臀部，施柏宇抱着他起身，没被知会的人吓到抓紧健身而肌肉爆棚的手臂，“施柏宇，放我下来不要这个姿势…恩，很深，而且…恩…”走一步都不小心的碰到敏感点，施柏宇刻意的忽略杨孟霖的感受，一步一步先是打开房门，走到客厅，托住屁股，腰开始前后摆动，龟头刚刚好的碰触到敏感点，让身上的人都会有些忍不住的发出呻吟声，看着杨孟霖因为发泄太多次而疲惫的阴茎，体力也不支的趴在他的肩上，不久，施柏宇满足的发泄在杨孟霖的体内，在耳上亲吻，露出满意的笑容，抱着累而有点迷糊的人进浴室帮忙清理。

 

在清理过程中，杨孟霖重振了精神，乖乖的让施柏宇清洁，等待施柏宇也弄好，就抱着杨孟霖回到卧房，“柏宇，有开心吗？答应你的”杨孟霖搂着面前的人的脖子问道，“只要是孟霖我都开心，也谢谢你答应我的”施柏宇的鼻尖磨了磨他的鼻尖，两人的嘴唇轻轻的触碰一切都是对方的味道。


End file.
